Yoshi and Pikachu's Tournament Escapades
by HelloMrGrinch
Summary: A new tournament has been created in the Smash Kingdom. Watch as Pikachu, Yoshi and perhaps one other person grow to understand one another in a way none of them ever imagined would be possible. Please review as this is my first story and I need feedback.
1. The Tournament is Announced

Conumbra: Yes this is a Yoshi and Pikachu pairing fanfic. Get over it. If you don't think you can take the images that will be contained in the following chapters then simply don't read it. This fanfic contains Yaoi. This will be my first fanfic so kindly give tips on how to improve my writing. Do not flame. Flames against this story will not be tolerated. Now if you have managed to stay this long, then continue reading ahead. As well, one other secret character will be included. But I won't tell you who it is as that would ruin the surprise.

Disclaimer: Yoshi, Pikachu, and any of the Super Smash Brothers and its references are fully owned by Nintendo.

* * *

It was a bright blue, sunny day over this particular part of the Smash Kingdom. Yoshi and Pikachu were relaxing together. They were at the poolside, sitting on their chairs beside the large swimming area located in Delfino Plaza. As they looked across the large pool, both the Yoshisaurus and the Pokémon saw various people in their bathing suits having a good time. Some of them were playing with water guns, while others were floating on the surface, sunbathing and hoping to get a tan.

Yoshi turned towards Pikachu and said "What a great day, eh Pikachu? I mean we couldn't have picked a better day to just do nothing."

Pikachu let out a sigh as he turned in his lawn chair towards Yoshi "I guess, but we haven't had a tournament in a while. I'm starting to get a little bored. I want some action, some excitement!"

Yoshi chuckled a little, his gaze towards the clouds never wavering. "I'm sure we'll both get all our wishes granted soon Pikachu."

Seconds later, Captain Falcon walked up to a pedestal that overlooked the entire pool. He tested the microphone before speaking up to all the people gathered in the area. Pikachu and Yoshi turned their heads to listen to what he was saying.

"My friends and fellow competitors, today I bring you news of a new tournament, named the Brawl Roulette Tourney. Competitors will first be airlifted to a mansion. They will then be paired 2 to a room. Competitors will then be randomly selected from names drawn from a hat. Here are the pairs…" Captain Falcon then read out the list of the pairs and what rooms those pairs would be assigned. Yoshi and Pikachu tuned them out until he got to the last pair "Pikachu and Yoshi residing in room 117."

Pikachu and Yoshi high-fived each other. They were so happy that they were roommates in the upcoming tournament. They had been best friends since both of them hatched from their respective eggs. So naturally they were happy that fate had brought them together for this particular tournament, even if they would be competing against one another.

Unfortunately, as Pikachu reached out to high five Yoshi, he lost his balance and fell off into the space between the two lawn chairs. His hand accidentally brushed against Yoshi's penis as he struggled to find something to hold on to. Yoshi murred as he felt the hand brush against his member. It wasn't enough to make it hard but he felt pleasured just the same.

As soon as Pikachu realized this he looked up from the ground. His bright red cheeks grew even redder, until they were the darkest red imaginable. His tail also gave off small sparks, a sign of embarrassment, where Pikachu's were concerned. Yoshi also blushed; his green cheeks turning beat red. But they both knew it was an honest accident and so they turned towards Captain Falcon. He was still telling everyone the rules of the tournament.

When he finished, he whistled and pointed towards the airfield "Contestants will be transported to the mansion via the Halberd. The tournament is held in a very remote location and one of the Halberd's engines is down so it will take approximately a day's worth of flying time to get there. You will have 2 hours to get to the Halberd. When you get there the pairings will be placed in their separate rooms. Now, good day and I hope to see all of you at the tournament in 2 days."

With that Captain Falcon walked off and the other people hurried to their respective rooms to get ready for the tournament. Yoshi and Pikachu likewise did the same, both of them waving goodbye to the other as they hurried off. The next coming weeks would be an exciting experience for all parties involved.


	2. Yoshi's Fun Time

Conumbra: This chapter contains masturbation. That's just a warning to you.

Disclaimer: Yoshi, Pikachu, and any of the Super Smash Brothers and its references are fully owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Yoshi and Pikachu approached the hanger where the Halberd was kept. They stood in awe at its majestic stature. The ship looked to be 200 feet long and around 30 feet wide. It looked completely capable of holding the all of the fighters in the tournament as well as several more staff and crew. From the pamphlet that Captain Falcon had handed out to the fighters when they showed up, the Halberd appeared to be staffed by 50 crew members, all lead by of course, Meta Knight who would also be appearing in the tournament with the rest of the fighters.

Yoshi turned towards Pikachu, smiling as they looked upon one another. Both of them were beaming in anticipation of the upcoming tournament. Tournaments were the Smash Kingdom's primary mode of recreation for its inhabitants so whenever a new one was announced, everybody would jump at the chance to enter. Thankfully Yoshi and Pikachu had gotten in just at the last minute, taking up the two remaining spots. They beat out several people but they also knew that most of the excellent fighters got in before they did.

As they walked up to the terminal they noticed Lucario was directly in front of them. They could feel the aura radiating off of the Pokémon which the other people could probably feel as well. He wasn't the only Pokémon there, oh no. Yoshi and Pikachu spied a Jigglypuff, a Meowth, a Pichu, even strangely a Mewtwo. Mewtwos were very rare and they hardly ever participated in tournaments so to see one joining this one was defiantly a treat. But finally the line thinned out so that Yoshi and Pikachu were up next.

They both went up to the announcer who then proceeded to ask them what their names were, what was their purpose of traveling and to show their tickets. They gave the lady all of the relevant information she asked for and showed her their tickets. Afterwards, the showed them to the ship and gave them a map, detailing where they would be staying. Yoshi and Pikachu said goodbye to her, picked up their bags and traveled to where their room was. They had been lucky. Even though they had signed up for the tournament relatively late, they had gotten one of the best rooms on the ship in turns of location, and amenities. The rooms were randomly chosen to give a sense of discovery even when the fighters were traveling thought most of the fighters saw this as unnecessary and tacky.

It took them less then 5 minutes to find their way around the ship to their room but when they did they realized how lucky they were. The room was nicely furnished and could have passed off as a 5 star hotel suite. The bedroom consisted of one queen-size bed that was covered with light blue sheets, a large television with matching DVD/Blue-Ray player, as well as a nicely sized fan over top of the bed. The bathroom consisted of wall-to-wall marble tiling. In fact most of the other things in it were marble. The toilet was marble, the bath tub was marble, really the only thing that wasn't marble was the shower head which looked to be made of steel.

Pikachu and Yoshi nearly dropped their bags in shock. This was the best room on the entire ship and it belonged to them?! Yoshi turned towards Pikachu and said "Nice room" which was probably the understatement of the year but he was too shocked to say anything else. After several moments of shock, they entered the room and placed their bags down. Pikachu said "I'm going to look around the ship, you want to join me?" Yoshi shook his head and said "No thanks, I think I'll take a shower. I wanna try the facilities out, see how they work. I'll find you when I'm finished alright?" Pikachu nodded then said "Alright" and headed off to explore the ship.

Yoshi unpacked all the stuff he had brought, and then went into the bathroom to have a shower. He took off his shoes and his other clothes. He then stepped into the shower, turning on the water to his favorite temperature. He then grabbed the soap, rubbed his hands together and began to lather all over his smooth, glistening body. He was fine up until he got to his penis. He began to rub the soap all over to ensure it was clean, which of course began to make it hard. Yoshi's mind then turned to more dirty thoughts. Pikachu wouldn't be back for at least a couple of hours. That left Yoshi plenty of time to have some fun. So his hand grabbed his dick, squeezing it gently as he rubbed it up and down. He knew every contour of its length and he knew the exact spots to stimulate to get the most pleasure out of the experience. He leaned back against the wall of the shower, the soapy water flowing over his cock, as he continued to enjoy the experience.

All this had brought his six inch dick to full attention. Yoshi gradually stepped up the rhythm of the strokes. This of course led to him letting out moans instead of murrs as the pleasure increased within his member. He then remembered a special trick he had learned when he was a young Yoshi. He opened his mouth, looked downwards and released his extra long tongue. The prehensile tongue wrapped around his green dick, pleasuring it like no hand could. First he licked up one slide, slowly but delicately, sending shivers of pleasure all over his body. He then switched to licking up the other side of his penis, sending even more shivers of pleasure through his body.

He then wrapped his tongue around his penis, stroking it up and down like he had done with his hands. With his hands he went to his nipples, massaging and twisting them with his green-fingered hands. This elicited loud moans from the green dinosaur, until finally; he exploded in a sea of ecstasy. His green member let out burst after bust of the milky white liquid, some of it splashing back against the shower wall towards him; it was sprayed with so much force. He continued to stroke his penis with his tongue, milking his cock for all its worth. He then released his tongue, licking up the cum that had splashed back onto him. Yoshi released a contented sigh as he basked in the afterglow. He then continued with his shower, making sure to rinse off all of the sticky white liquid off of him. Afterwards, he stepped out of the shower, put on his shoes, then continued to unpack. He idly wondered what Pikachu as doing at this moment.


	3. Blowjob in the Bathroom

Conumbra: This chapter features a blowjob between Pikachu and the new character. Hope you enjoy. Also I like to think that this is a reverse of the chapter before. Where that one had a lot of plot and little smut, this one has little plot and a lot of smut. So I hope you enjoy the change of pace. Tell me whetehr you like it or not.

Pikachu walked off to search the Halberd for some forms of nourishment. His stomach ached and he desperately needed something to eat. He had taken the map of the ship with him and would return it when he was finished with it. It didn't take him too long to find the food court and when he got there he immediately went to his favorite burger joint. Ahead of him was a Lucario. They were known for being good fighters so it was no surprise one was in the tournament.

He began to enter conversation with the Lucario. "Hello Lucario. So how's you day been going along?" Lucario turned towards Pikachu and said "Not too bad. I'm hoping I do well in the tournament. So who's your roommate, mine's Peach?"

"Mine is Yoshi"

"Oh really, what's your room number in the mansion maybe I could come over some time?"

"Sure, that would be great! Here's my room number."

"Well then, see you around"

Pikachu then got his order and proceeded to head off towards a table to scarf it all down. It wasn't that he was a particularly messy eater he was just starving since he hadn't had anything to eat since he had begun pacing back on land. So he immediately swallowed his food, a burger and some fries, before putting the trash into a garbage can, He then found that he needed to go to the bathroom so he headed off to answer nature's call. Since he only needed to take a leak h walked towards the urinals. He would have continued walking if he had not heard panting that sounded as if someone was either enjoying themselves or was extremely exhausted.

So Pikachu took a stall nearest too the pants, making sure to not make a sound so whoever it was on the other side didn't know he was still there. This was starting to make him feel hard. Pikachu was gay and Yoshi knew it but Yoshi had said early on that he wasn't gay so Pikachu had never come onto him. He idly wondered who this mystery person was and so to find out, Pikachu reached down underneath the stall. He then maneuvered his hand up to about crotch height and grabbed. Whoever it was then made a small yelp before stifling it and letting out some murrs from the feel.

Pikachu then maneuvered his hand around the base of the cock. It was definitely furry, although that didn't really narrow it down to who it was. Although Pikachu guessed from the feel of it that it was around 7 inches long. He then moved his paw over the cock, feeling for any bumps and where it would set off the most reaction from his unnamed recipient. It seemed to be a bump around midway up the member that got the most reaction, eliciting moans from the person on the other side of the stall.

These, along with the fact that they could be caught at any time, made Pikachu's penis rock hard and grow to its full 7 inches. Just then, the person shoved Pikachu's hand away from his cock. Pikachu didn't know what to do until that person's hand reached under the stall and motioned him to sit on the tile floor. It was then that Pikachu got a somewhat decent look at whoever it was he was playing with. The hand looked to be like a Lucario's. Could it have been the same Lucario that Pikachu had met in the food court outside moments before? Well that made it all the more erotic for Pikachu. Out of both Pikachu and Yoshi, Pikachu was definitely the kinkier one. They had compared sexual fetishes before and it always seemed that Pikachu had the craziest ones while those same ones seemed too extreme for Yoshi.

Pikachu then sat out on the floor, when the Lucario's paw motioned for him to spread his legs out far apart. So Pikachu did as he was told. He then heard for the first time, a voice which definitely sounded like the Lucario from the food court. It told him "Now close your eyes" Pikachu then closed his eyelids shut. Then the maw of the Lucario appeared underneath the stall in the space underneath the stall walls. Lucario then stuck out his tongue and began to lick up one side of Pikachu's cock. This brought excited moans from the electric mouse's lips as it seemed like Lucario had done this before. After slowly licking up one side of Pikachu's member, he began to lick up the other side, carefully feeling for all the bumps in the penis and searching for the ones that would get the most pleasure out of his surprise blow mate. While he did this he also wrapped one of his paws around his cock, pumping in time to his licks.

This was not enough to drive Pikachu to the brink of ecstasy but Lucario's next movement was. He wrapped his maw around Pikachu's member and began to suck on it like a Popsicle, his tongue working all over the spots that had previously gotten the most response out of Pikachu. This made the spark mouse's moans rise to an extreme level until his penis began to pulsate, releasing burst after burst of sticky cum into Lucario's mouth. And right at the exact moment, Lucario came as well, his cum covering the floor. Some of it even mixed with Pikachu's cum that had dripped off of his body.

Lucario was surprised but he quickly gulped down the milky white liquid greedily, continuing to suck to get the most cum that he could get from Pikachu. After he was finished he got back up, reached into his fur and slid the card with his room number under the stall door for Pikachu to find him at a later date. Both Pikachu and Lucario then got up, did their actual business and left the restroom. Pikachu was on his way back to his room on the Halberd, being content in the fact that him and Lucario would have some more fun…experiences with each other.


End file.
